


The Lion and The Lamb

by timaeusTestified



Series: More Than a Monster [3]
Category: Homestuck, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slight Starvation, Trust, blood drinking is in this, idk wgat tags even are, jake being concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk strider is afraid of scaring off his boyfriend by feeding, so he optsfor starving himself. Jake sees to it that this nno longer happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so i also decided to try out a new writing style let me know what you guys think about it. Hope you enjoy.

Be a starving demon:  
Now, you usually have great self control when it comes to feeding. But you seriously feel like the stray alley cats are starting to look incredibly delicious. You've been avoiding feeding, on account of not freaking out Jake. Most demons can go a couple of weeks without food. Its been almost two months. The pain has surpassed agonizing but you bite back any pathetic cries of pain and try to remain composed. You're Dirk Strider, you're not about to let a tummy ache phase you.

Be a ccerned boyfriend:  
It has come to your attention that Dirk has been looking strange, almost sickly in appearance. You soon realize he hasn't fed, at least to your knowledge, since he'd been staying with you. You sit beside him on the couch and absently lace your fingers together. "Dirk, I think we should talk about this. .." Dirk tilts his head a little, pointed ears twitching. "Talk about what?"  
"Well, I've noticed you haven't been feeding..."  
"I...uhm...yeah, about that..."  
Dirk rubs the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. You kiss his cheek lightly and offer a smile, trying to be comforting.   
"I may be a bit squeamish at the idea, but it's more important to me that you stay alive, so please...?" Dirk stares at you for a moment before nodding slowly. You smile and hug him, dirk hugging you back tightly. "You know... If you want, you could feed off of me..." You say meekly, biting your bottom lip slightly.

Be a very nervous demon:   
You stare at Jake for a moment, baffled. Maybe you heard him wrong? No, no, he just said you could do that. Its sweet that he trusts you. You offer a small smile and you lean down to plant small kisses on his neck, slowly moving lower. You decide on a spot and take his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

Be a hunter going against his instincts:   
You know he won't hurt you. You know it, so why us every fiber of your being screaming at you to run? You try to relax and you squeeze his hand. You feel his teeth graze against your neck and you bite back your nerves. "Its okay, I'm okay, go ahead..." You feel his fangs sink into your neck, there's a pinch and suddenly a warm, almost pleasant feeling spreading from that spot. You sigh softly and can't help but lean against him.   
You feel him shift about a minute later, the warm sensation leaving with his teeth. He carefully laps at the wound in your neck, murmuring apologies and nuzzling your hair. You smile lazily and wrap your arms around him in a vise grip.   
"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." You mutter, chuckling softly to yourself. "Though, I'm not sure exactly which is which."   
Dirk smiles and kisses the top of your head, causing your eyes to flutter shut. He wraps a blanket around the both of you and you sigh content in the knowledge that he is already starting to look better, and that he won't be starving himself anymore.   
Be a very happy demon: your ears twitch slightly, listening to your sleeping boyfriend and you're content in the fact that he is okay and you didn't hurt him. Good, and he wasn't feeling out, so this is good. Very good. You allow yourself a sigh of relief and drift off as well .


End file.
